Exemplary embodiments generally relate to telephonic communications and to telecommunications and, more particularly, to call alerting, to supervisory control line signaling, and to special services.
Personalized phones are very popular. Mobile phones, for example, can be personalized with selected ring tones, colorful and themed covers, and even more unique phone designs. Recently customers can even download songs and other ring tones to further personalize their phones. Customers desire these personalized features, and these personalized features are profitable for the service provider. Service providers and customers thus benefit from an ever expanding selection of personalized features.